


skz99

by starpuke



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot (Brooklyn Nine-Nine), brooklyn nine nine au, yea... jeongin is the twins...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: four highly trained detectives, one sergeant, one civilian administrator, and one new captain.





	skz99

* * *

"this job is eating me alive. i can't breathe anymore. spent all these years trying to be the good guy, the man in the white hat. i'm not becoming like them, i am them." hyunjin sighs, his voice low and quiet.  
"hey! what are you doing, weirdo?" seungmin judges hyunjin, notepad dangling open in his hands.  
"i'm doing the best speech from donnie brasco." hyunjin looks at hyunjingbin like its obvious. then he looks at all the tvs around him. "well actually, ten of me are doing the best speech from donnie brasco." he smirks at himself. “hello you handsome devils.”  
"pretty bold of you to assume i know what or who that is." seungmin rolls his eyes. "get it together, man, all ten of you. okay?"  
hyunjin shrugs, continuing to watch himself on the tvs.  
"so the store was hit two hours ago? took mostly laptops, tablets, and camer—" seungmin was cut off by funky music. he looks back to find hyunjin playing with an electric keyboard.  
hyunjin turns it off after he gets a dirty look. "sorry." he gives an empty apology.  
"i'd like a list of employees. anyone who'd have access to the store." seungmin closes his notepad. "i'd also like to apologize for my partner. his parents didn't give him enough attention."  
"oh detective, i already solved the case. we're looking for three white males, one of whom has sleeve tats on both arms." hyunjin was across the store again, by the tvs.  
"and how do you know that?" seungmin questions as he saunters over to hyunjin, no signs of confidence in his coworker evident.  
"well, i had an informant on the inside. he's been here for years." hyunjin takes on a serious tone, while seungmin looks at him sceptically. "watching. learning." hyunjin starts walking backwards. "waiting."  
"his code name?" he grabs the teddy bear that sits on the shelf. "mr fuzzkins." hyunjin turns him around to show the back of a camera sticking out of the bear. "he's a nanny cam!"  
"ugh..." seungmin's face scrunched up. "you got lucky."  
"noo, i just got here five minutes before you." hyunjin pulls out the sd card. "and then figured that in a place full of electronics, there would be at least one working camera." he puts the video footage onto the tvs.  
"hi bad guys!" hyunjin greets the footage of, indeed, three white men robbing the electronics store. "you did it, fuzzkins, you busted them." he holds up the bear proudly. "it's time to come home."  
hyunjin puts the bear in front of his face. "i'm not sure if i can.." he puts on a different voice for the bear. "i've been undercover for so long... i've forgotten who i am..."  
seungmin can't hide a smile, watching as hyunjin reaches the bear closer to him.  
"i have seen... terrible things.. i haven't seen the touch of a woman in many moons.." hyunjin reaches the bears arm out to seungmin.  
"okay alright." seungmin walks away, leaving hyunjin and the bear.  
"detective kim! don't you walk away from me!" hyunjin calls out in the bears voice, still reaching the arm out.

back at the precinct hyunjin sits back in his chair, already boasting. "why yes, i did crack the case! so, kim? would you like to do the honours?"  
seungmin blows hair from his face as he stands up. everyone taunts him with their own ‘ _ohhs_ ’ as he walks to the whiteboard beside woojin, who stands at the podium at the front of the room. "i hate this." seungmin complains. "you're just gonna wanna add one." hyunjin teases. as seungmin erases the 23 under hyunjin's name, replacing it with a 24. "i'm winning." the latter boasts, reminding seungmin of his 22.  
"it's a good feeling! it's a good feeling." hyunjin gives a bow as everyone claps for him. "enjoy it while it lasts." seungmin sneers at the older as he plops himself down in his chair. "i will! i will." hyunjin nods.  
woojin looks satisfied as the commotion simmers down, as everyone is finally ready to start working. "h.h., updates on the park jinyoung murder?"  
"yeah." hyunjin nods, walking up to the podium. "good news for all you murder fans." everyone chuckles at hyunjin's words.  
he clicks a button on the projectors remote, displaying a dead body. which belonged to park jinyoung.  
"someone decided to shoot and kill local producer, and record executive park jinyoung in his apartment this morning." hyunjin clicks the button again, showing a different angle. "body was found by the cleaning guy. during his interview, i deduced with my amazing detective work, that he looks almost exactly like detective kim, if he had come down with some illness." hyunjin clicks the button again, the screen now showing a picture of a man who, indeed, had a striking resemblance to seungmin, if seungmin was a bit more pale and sickly. everyone lets out a laugh at the resemblance, leaning forward to get a better look.  
"i think it's hands-foot-and-mouth disease." jisung says before taking a drink of coffee.  
"one for hands-foot-and-mouth." hyunjin points. "i think it's a really bad case of the flu."  
"maybe it's just old age." felix suggests, his feet up on the table. "you know how seungmin looks when he doesn't sleep, that's what he'll look like when he's old."  
"old age slash exhaustion, also plausible." hyunjin nods.  
"hey how about we focus on the murder?" woojin interrupts, his hands waving away the conversation. "and not the old, tired seungmin."  
hyunjin shrugs as he walks back to his seat.  
"crime techs are at the scene right now. hyunjin and i are heading back there once they're done." seungmin informs woojin.  
"okay, guys. i want you to be on this. it's gonna be priority one for the new c.o." woojin takes his place behind the podium once again. "you're dismissed."  
everyone starts standing up, collecting their papers so they can go back to their desks. felix remains sitting. "hey, tell us about the new captain!" he calls out to woojin.  
"yea, tell us about the new captain." everyone agrees, sitting back down.  
"captain bang will be here soon. he'll want to introduce himself." woojin picks up his clipboard. "now you're dismissed."  
everyone files out, hyunjin leading the group solely because he's competitive.

minho sits at his desk, pretending to do paperwork when jisung not so casually takes a seat in the chair beside his desk. "heyyy, minho," jisung starts, while minho gives him a blank look. "you know any scalpers? i want to buy tickets for the rihanna concert for me and felix, but they’re sold out?"  
minho blinks.  
"i want to ask felix to hang out with me but i don't have a valid reason for him to.." jisung explains. minho squints at jisung, his fingers pinching his pen. "okay, two points to make here." he points his pen at jisung. "first, rihanna. you." minho makes a circle in the air in front of jisung. "rihanna." he makes a big motion. "you." back to a small circle gesture to minjun. he makes a face of disappointment. jisung sighs. "well, what's your second point?"  
"he's got a type. it's really anyone _but_ you." minho leans back in his chair.  
"thats was my ex girlfriends type too.." jisung deflates, sinking into the chair.  
"look, rihanna tickets is a pretty big deal, man." minho rests his cheek on his hand. jisung copies the action. "start small. i hear he's into watching old movies."  
"oooh..." jisung sits up. "do you know where i could find a place that shows old movies?"  
"yeah, just search on the internet the phrase," jisung leans in as minho explains this to him. "just type, ‘ _i want to buy two tickets to the movies for a guy who doesn't like me_.' and there you go."  
jisung knocks on minho's desk as he gets up. "great." he knocks again. "great thank you." minho waves jisung off, pleased with himself.

at hyunjin's desk, he sits idly, literally doing nothing. seungmin walks up to his desk. "hey have you heard anything about the new captain?" he asks, leaning against hyunjin's desk as he throws out a paper cup.  
"uh no, i don't care." hyunjin replies, making seungmin's face scrunch up in a confused way. “woojin runs the squad, and he’s great.”  
“woojin’s an emotional wreck constantly.” seungmin rolled his eyes.  
“yes, but he’s _our_ constant emotional wreck. i just wish captain jihyo never left. she was the best."  
"she was terrible... you just like her cause she let you do whatever you wanted." seungmin crosses his arms.  
"fire extinguisher roller chair derby was a good idea and you're just upset because you didn't qualify." hyunjin defends. "and what's your point?"  
"if i'm ever going to be captain, i need a good mentor. someone who actually does their job. i need my rabbi." seungmin sighs. "sorry, man, but this new guy is gonna be some washed up old guy that we have to take care of, due to the fact that he's so old." hyunjin pushes back his notepad. "his only concern is getting his food to his mouth with minimal spillage." hyunjin says the last bit in a shaky old man voice. the youngest is so in to his own joke, he doesn't notice that seungmin has stood up, and the whole atmosphere of the precinct was suddenly tense.  
"is that what you think?" a new voice comes from behind hyunjin, who immediately springs up from his seat. "hey! heyyy." hyunjin stands in front of a uniformed officer, whose lapel was decorated with badges, and had a hat tucked under his arm. "new captain alert." hyunjin declares to the precinct, who's already aware. the uniformed officer does not look impressed. seungmin looks stressed but amusement is blooming behind his features. "you must be the new c.o. im detective hwang hyunjin, nice to meet you."  
"no, don't let me interrupt. you were describing what kind of captain you think i'll be. i'd want you to finish." presumably captain bang says to hyunjin.  
hyunjin puts his hands on his hips. "oh that's not really necessary." he says through one breath out. the captain keeps his gaze on hyunjin, his expression monotone.  
"or i could, y'know, recap," hyunjin smiles awkwardly. "very quickly. sure." he looks over at seungmin who is poorly concealing a shit eating grin. "um let's see.." hyunjin sees seungmin nod encouragingly out of the corner of his eye. "i think i said some joke about you being a washed up old man, whose biggest concern is eating with no spills."  
captain bang keeps his expression solid. "the next time i see you, i'd like for you to be wearing a necktie." he says before making his way to his office.  
"oh um, actually the last captain didn't care if we wore ties." hyunjin calls out to the captain.  
"well your new captain does." captain bang says, turning around to face the detectives. "and more importantly, he cares that you follow his orders." he readjusts to address the whole precinct. "everyone, i'm your new commanding officer, captain bang chan."  
"speech!" seungmin calls out, trying to be a bit cute as a first impression.  
"that was my speech." chan says blandly.  
"short and sweet." seungmin nods, with hyunjin rolling his eyes behind him. seungmin gives the captain a thumbs up.  
"sergeant kim," chan makes a come hither motion to woojin. "a word."  
"yes sir." woojin immediately starts following the captain to his office, leaving the detectives on their own. seungmin turns to hyunjin, a smile on his face. "i love that guy."  
"uh sameee!" hyunjin mocks seungmin's expression.  
"he's so very suave." minho comments. "does anybody get a little bit of a gay vibe?"  
everyone gives a little shake of their head.  
"no? okay." minho shrugs, going back to his desk.

"kim, what is this i hear about you being on administrative leave?" chan asks as he settled into his desk.  
"about a year ago, i adopted a son." woojin pulls out his wallet, showing chan a picture of a young boy. "jeongin."  
"he has adorable chubby cheeks." chan comments, nodding at the picture.  
"ever since then, i've been off my game." woojin puts his wallet back in his wallet. "i shot at a mannequin. multiple times." he winces. "it's been a year and... i havent..." chan nods in understanding.  
"tell me about your detective squad." he stands up, leading him to the window.  
woojin points to felix. "that's lee felix. smart. hard to read, and not scary actually not that scary."  
"but he seems.." chan motions felix, who was currently glaring menacingly at his monitor.  
"i know." woojin nods. he points to jisung. “han jisung, he grinds by. not the… most brilliant detective, but he’s probably our hardest working.”  
“noted.” chan hums.  
“kim seungmin. first cop out of a family of lawyers. often gets doubted because he’s so—”  
“spindly?” chan supplies.  
“spindly.” woojin nods. “he’s always trying to prove that he's tough. he and hwang have a big bet over who gets more arrests this year. i thought it was stupid, but their arrest rates have gone way up, so less stupid.”  
“tell me about hwang.” chan peered through the window at the younger detective.  
“hyunjin is my best detective. he really loves his job, and solving puzzles. the only puzzle he hasn’t solved… is how to grow up.” woojin sighs to himself.  
“that's… really well put.” chan gives him an impressed look.  
“i talk about him a lot in my department-mandated therapy sessions.” woojin nods.  
“i finally have my shot, woojin. you know how hard i’ve worked for this… you know how important this is to me. the precinct is doing fine. but I want to make it better. the best in seoul. and i think i’ll need your help.”  
“of course, sir.” woojin gives him a warm smile. “where can we start?”  
chan gazes out the window to find hyunjin attempting to get seungmin to dance with him, his arms outstretched in an inviting way. seungmin stares for a few beats before then throwing his bagel at him. “him. we start with hyunjin.” chan points, his finger lightly tapping the glass.

 

* * *

 

hyunjin, seungmin, jisung, and felix stand in a loft apartment. other police officers mill around the apartment. the four look around their current crime scene.  
“okay, so. perp came in through the side window and left a handprint on the wall–– hold on, hold on. is everyone wearing a necktie? because, as we all know, it's impossible to solve crime if you're not donning a tie.” hyunjin gives a cheeky grin to jisung who smiles back.  
“shell casings were found here.” seungmin stands a few meters away. he fixes his fingers into a gun and squints one eye. “two shots. bang… bang.”  
“i concur. good work, detective kim. you get a tie!” hyunjin digs into his pocket and tosses seungmin a tie. “that's my tie. you took that from my desk.” jisung makes a face at hyunjin.  
“exactly, jisung, you’re right! great solve.” hyunjin tosses jisung a tie as well. “oh! thanks!” jisung grins. “shut up about bang, dude. that man is going to be my rabbi.” seungmin huffs, throwing jisung his tie back.  
“first, it's very weird to hear a non jewish man refer to another non jewish man as his rabbi.” hyunjin talks with his hands. “second of all, your “rabbi’s” a pain in my ass.”  
jisung nods along. “yeah, he's a bit too serious. what do you think, felix?”  
felix shrugs a bit, indifferent. “seems cool.”  
“yeah, seems cool, i agree.” jisung nods again, trying to seem cool.  
“looks like the perp stole; a computer, a watch, and a usb with unreleased music from jimin park, valued at… what?! four thousand bucks?” felix stared at his notes, mouth slightly agape in shock. “a usb for 4000$? is it from santa? like hand delivered from santa claus himself?” hyunjin’s brow was furrowed as he peeked over to double check felix’s notes.  
“music from jimin park is really rare as of late. last time she released music was when my girlfriend broke up with me. it’s all i listened to. i didn’t stop crying for days.” jisung sighs sadly.  
“a murder and a usb heist?” hyunjin fixed his collar, ignoring jisung. “things just got interesting.” he takes out his phone a moment later. “this is captain bang… we’re gonna need some extra ties.”  
“speaking of ties, where's yours, old man?” hyunjin nearly jumps as captain bang’s comes from behind him.  
“you’ve got to be kidding me.” hyunjin says under his breath before turning around to face his captain. “hi captain! what are you doing here?”  
“i like to know what my detectives are up to. take kim and knock on doors-- see if the neighbors heard anything.” chan looks around the crime scene.  
“ _what_? door duty? it's a waste of time.” hyunjin complains.  
“lee and han, check in with the coroner. report back with me in an hour.” chan nods at his detectives before heading off. “i think he's starting to like me!” hyunjin smiles. “no, i'm not.” chan calls out.

jisung casually walks up to felix outside of the crime scene, who types away on his phone.  
“hey, felix. i just happened to notice, there's an old film festival at the film forum this week. you want to go?” jisung stuffs his hands in his pockets.  
“sure.” felix says with a shrug. jisung perks up in a shocked way. “cool! awesome. there's a bunch of options, so i’ll send you them, and you can pick and we’ll watch that one!”  
“you can pick.” felix glances up from his phone.  
“yeah. yeah i can totally do that.” jisung searches around for a moment. “i’ll probably just go with a classic? like… “casablanca?” or something.”  
“casablanca sucks. pick a _good_ movie, ‘kay?” felix walks off, hailing a cab.  
“but… it’s every critic’s favourite movie…” jisung scratches his head in confusion.

hyunjin and seungmin walk down the long hallway of the building.  
“let the time wasting begin.” hyunjin groans. “oh quit being a baby.” seungmin rolls his eyes. he knocked on the first door, already wrapping his fingers around his badge that hung on his chest.  
“hello sir.” seungmin greets after the door swung open, showing an unshaven man in a baggy sweatshirt. “can we ask you a few questions?”  
“uh definitely. i’m actually really glad you guys are here. you smellin’ that weed smell? some guy broke in, smoked up, and then bolted.” the man gently pushed a bong behind the door.  
“yeah, that checks out.” hyunjin snorts, shaking his head.

at the next door, hyunjin knocks. seungmin rubs his temples as he tries to talk to this man behind a chained door, “what is your name?” seungmin sighs.  
“my name is kwok chinhwa.” he mumbles.  
“how do you spell that?” hyunjin asks, pen hovering above his notepad.  
“k-w-o-k c-h-i-n h-w-a.”  
“so exactly how it sounds.” hyunjin snorts, scribbling it down.  
“have you seen this man before?” seungmin shows a small picture of park jinyoung from when he was alive. chinhwa takes the picture and holds it close to his face, before starting to close his door.  
“... sir? that's ours. we need that.” seungmin reaches out to try and take the picture back. the door closed shut with the click of a lock. “and he kept it.”

as they walk to the next door, hyunjin groans in boredom.  
“has anyone in the history of police work ever solved a crime by doing door to door questioning?”  
“first of all, yes. many, _many_ times.” seungmin gives hyunjin a look.  
“second of all?” hyunjin raises an eyebrow.  
“i got nothing.” seungmin shrugs.  
“oh heads up. we’re top floor. maybe you’ll find mr. kim in this hallway.” hyunjin nudges seungmin, trying to get him to smile.  
“wall street journal on the doormat, corner apartment. probably some hot, eligible banker slash bachelor.” seungmin pulls out his badge. “and totally _not_ my type.”  
“oh bullshit. twenty bucks says he's hot and rich like you said, _and_ your type.” hyunjin knocks, already showing his public service smile. “police, open up.”

an eighty-two year old man, wearing a stained bathrobe and hooked up to an oxygen-machine, answers the door. he squints at the two detectives through his blurry glasses.  
“hello?!” he yells, clutching the threshold of his apartment.  
“hello, sir! my name is detective right-all-the-time, and this is my partner, detective terrible-detective.” seungmin smiles politely at the old man, crouching a bit to match height.  
“we were wondering if you heard anything unusual last night? and are you single?” hyunjin asks, smiling too.  
“yes. i'm also dying.” the old man wheezes.

back at the precinct, chan sits at his desk in his office. minho sits across from him.  
“so minho, in my experience, civilian administrators like yourself often keep their ear to the ground. what do seungmin and hyunjin have riding on this bet of theirs?” chan leans back in his chair.  
“i’ll tell you on seven conditions. number one; you let me use your office to practice my dance moves. second–” minho lists his conditions on his fingers before getting cut off.  
“how about this: if you tell me, i won’t have you suspended without pay?” chan smiles slightly, but his eyes showed then he was serious. minho blanches and sits up a bit straighter, a nervous smile on his face.  
“that sounds great. so the bet is: if seungmin gets more arrests, hyunjin has to give him his car. it's an old mustang, pretty sweet if you ask me. if he gets more arrests, seungmin as to go on a date with him.”  
“just one date?” chan hums, a bit curious.  
“hyunjin guarantees it’ll end in, like, sex or something. seungmin says it won’t. i don’t know, though, hyunjin’s got some moves. i’d bet on at least some over-the-clothes action.” minho shrugs a bit.  
“alright that's enough. thank you, minho.” chan rolls his eyes, shooing the younger away.  
minho gets up and fixes his shirt. “i think you would get a real kick out of my jams.”  
“you cannot and will not dance in my office.” chan sits forward in his chair, hunching over the papers on his desk.  
“fair enough.” minho sighs.

later in the bullpen, seungmin, felix, hyunjin, jisung and chan stand together.  
“no real surprise from the coroner. two shots, shoulder and chest.” jisung crosses his arms.  
“none of the neighbors heard or saw anything. and what's worse, hyunjin owes me twenty bucks because he couldn't get me a date with a ninety year old. it was embarrassing.” seungmin smiles proudly as hyunjin mocks him behind chan’s back.  
“alright. hit the pawn shops. canvas the neighbourhood. and while you're out, hyunjin,” chan turns to the detective. “you can buy yourself a tie.”  
“oh, but i'm already wearing a tie.” hyunjin smiles as chan raises an eyebrow. “check it out.”  
he lifts his jacket and shirt, revealing a tie wrapped around his waist. “secret tie!” he grins.  
“first of all, you’re kind of over-doing it on the manscaping. but more importantly, why do you refuse to take my orders seriously, detective?” chan crosses his arms across his chest.  
“well because, sir, if you’re wound up too tight, you end up like woojin.” hyunjin drops his shirt.  
all the detectives subtly turn to look at woojin who sits at his desk, while on skype with his son.  
“daddy's gonna be home soon. i love you. i just love you so much.” his voice is full of tears.  
the detectives all look back to hyunjin. “crying at your desk and playing with sock puppets.” hyunjin fixes his collar.  
“there's a middle ground, detective.” chan pinches the bridge of his nose. “does anyone here know why it’s important to me that you dress appropriately? and it has nothing to do with the patrol guide.”  
“guys look good in ties..?” felix suggests.  
“yes, they do! i'm wearing one right now!” jisung grins, pointing at his own tie.  
“show respect for the job. pride. confidence? happiness.” seungmin tries hard to be right.  
“are we just naming positive things? rainbows. puppies. oh! chuseok dinner!” hyunjin grins as he counts on his fingers.  
“hmm. four highly-trained detectives and not one of you can solve this simple mystery. i want to be briefed on any new angles for the jyp case. any questions?” chan rubs his temples.  
hyunjin raises his hand. “well, i was curious whether you thought i was doing too much manscaping, and apparently you do, so i'm good now.”  
chan gives him a look before walking back to his office. felix and seungmin make their way back to their desks. hyunjin quickly turns to jisung.  
“that's your thinking face.” jisung smiles. “what is it?” “i have a plannnn.” hyunjin sings. “grab your coat. we're going out.” “shouldn't you brief the c.o. first?” jisung asks, tugging his coat on.  
“i’ll brief him when i catch our killer.” hyunjin zips up his coat to his chin.

two hours later, hyunjin and jisung sit, exhausted and covered in food. woojin is there in chan’s office too.  
“what the hell happened? and jisung, what’s on your face?” woojin almost yells.  
“passion fruit sorbet.” jisung says sadly.  
“good news is: we found the murderer. yang hyunsuk, another producer. robbery gone bad. he confessed and everything!” hyunjin grins.  
“i don't see anyone else here, so i assume there's bad news.” chan’s arms are crossed.  
“jisung and i may have allowed hyunsuk to escape. but, one more piece of good news,” hyunjin holds up a small cup of gelato with a small spoon in it. “i got you some hazelnut!” he sings.

 

* * *

 

  
“he’s seriously assigning me to the records room? why do we even have a records room? the computer has been invented, right?” hyunjin complains from behind a desk in the overflowing records room.  
“you're lucky, man. i wish i could get assigned here full time.” woojin looks around and sighs lovingly. “you could not be farther from the action.”  
“sergeant, you know me. i have more arrests than anyone.” hyunjin whines to woojin. “can you please tell the captain how dumb it is to lock his best detective in a file cabinet?”  
“second best.” seungmin chimes in.  
“you're wrong about chan. that man knows more about being a cop than you’ll ever know.” woojin sighs. “he's the real deal. you should listen to him.”  
“it's gonna be hard to win our bet when you're on the bench, hyunjin.” seungmin taunts. “although i did start a new category,” he motions to the whiteboard. it reads: “murderers we let escape”. hyunjin’s column has “1”, seungmin’s “0”.  
“look at that! you're winning!” seungmin grins.  
woojin and seungmin leave a moment after, letting hyunjin stew in his own pity. hyunjin stands up and attempts to slam the door, but it hits a pile of old files.  
“slam! that was a slam!” he yells out. “pretend that slammed!”

 

felix walks up to jisung’s desk. the older perks up and smiles.  
“so? what movie did you get tickets to?” felix hums.  
“well, just to be safe. i bought tickets to all of them.” jisung smiles.  
““ _just to be safe_?” what does that mean?” felix raises an eyebrow.  
“i don't know. i didn't want to mess up because you're sort of… opinionated.” jisung picks at his nails.  
“you think i'm opinionated? okay, here’s an opinion for you: you’re a bad judge of character and your shirt looks like vomit.” felix snaps at jisung.  
“...so we could see “some like it hot”—”  
“we are not seeing a movie together.” felix walks off.  
“sounds good.” jisung nods, before pressing his face into his desk.

back in the records room, hyunjin sits at the desk and is tightening his tie when chan walks in.  
“so you found something?” chan asks. he looks hyunjin up and down, and nods. “i like the tie.”  
“i was skeptical, but it really did make a difference in my work.” hyunjin nods, smoothing his tie down. “i think i found something interesting in these files. here, let me show you.” hyunjin stands and grabs a file. he's not wearing any pants, just a lime green speedo. chan waits a beat.  
“i'm glad you’ve made progress in the case. let's have you brief the team.” chan grabs hyunjin's pants from the desk and heads back towards the bullpen.  
“...that's not necessary.” hyunjin squints his eyes as if he was in pain.

a few moments later, the records room is packed to the brim. hyunjin, still in his speedo, stands in front. he hides his crotch with the file.  
“yes. well. thank you all for coming. including — oh! — bambam, our crime scene photographer.” hyunjin says through gritted teeth. bambam snaps a picture of hyunjin with a smile.  
“great. so. after being unfairly tossed into the records room for _no_ reason, i got so bored i started reading some old cases.” hyunjin continues.  
“a novel idea really.” chan muses.  
hyunjin goes through his thought process from the past few hours. he shows a few printed pages of research to the captain and smugly flashes them to seungmin. “our guy will probably be at a storage unit near the river. also, i am freezing. can i put my pants on now?” he finishes.  
“fine work, detective. let's give hyunjin a hand, everyone.” chan nods, barely smiling.  
everyone claps and cheers for hyunjin, who bows and smiles widely. “thank you. thanks. that's nice.”

later that night, in chan's car outside of the storage unit by the river, hyunjin and seungmin sit with the captain. seungmin sits shotgun and looks around using binoculars, and hyunjin sits in the back. the captain sits in the driver seat, with his hands in his lap. they all wear their badges.  
“no record of hyungsuk on the unit’s ledger. must have used cash.” seungmin sighs.  
“maybe we’ll get lucky and he’ll turn up.” chan rubs his eyes.  
hyunjin leans forward from the backseat.  
“well, i for one am _very_ excited to be on a stakeout with you, captain.” he grins. “you know what my fave part of stakeouts is? patrol guide says: casual dress.”  
“does he always talk this much?” chan asks seungmin.  
“i just tune him out. it's like a white noise machine.” seungmin nods.  
“first off, that’s racist. second of all, you caught the dancer, right? that dude broke necks with his thighs or something. nice collar.” hyunjin leans forward more. “but the thing i don't understand is: young superstar detective takes down a serial killer... why’d it take you so long to get your first command?”  
“because i'm gay.” chan says, looking out the window.  
hyunjin laughs. chan does not. he sits there, placidly. slowly, hyunjin realizes.  
“... seriously?” hyunjin sputters.  
“i'm surprised you didn’t know. i don’t try to hide it.” chan shrugs.  
hyunjin thinks back to the past. he remembers seeing a framed newspaper with headline “ _gay captain appointed_ ” in captain chan’s office, minho saying, “i get a gay vibe,” and chan saying “manscaping.” he shakes his head as he breaks out of his thoughts. “damn. i am not a good detective.” hyunjin blinks.

in jisung's car, later. he and felix sit with their vests on. felix wears a black hat that covers his hair and part of his eyes.  
“hey. i feel bad that you spent all that money on movie tickets.” felix hands jisung a wad of bills. “take this.”  
“why don’t you just come to the movies with me?” jisung tries.  
“no.” felix looks out there window.  
“...okay. well. this is awkward.” jisung shifts around in the driver's seat, trying to be a bit more comfortable. “sitting in this car together.”  
felix gives him a slightly confused look. “it's not awkward. i like your company. you're sweet.” he says before looking away again.  
jisung smiles to himself, burrowing into his vest a bit.

back in chan's car.  
“captain, when i had my pants off, in no way was i trying to... i didn’t know about your gay... gayness.” hyunjin mumbles, wringing his hands.  
“i know, hyunjin. you're a lot of things, but you’re no homophobe.” chan pats hyunjin’s hands, giving him a slight reassuring look.  
“when did you come out?” seungmin asks, his head tilted in curiosity.  
“about fifteen years ago. the smpa was _not_ ready for an openly gay detective. then the old guard died, and suddenly, they couldn’t wait to show off the fact that they had a high-ranking gay officer.” chan leans back in his seat, recalling his past and journey. i made captain, but they put me into a public affairs unit. i was a good soldier, helped recruitment... but all i ever really really wanted was a position to command...” chan looks at the two other detectives. “now, i finally got one, and i'm not going to screw it up.  
there's a beat of silence.  
“i feel... dumb.” hyunjin sighs.  
seungmin gasps. “my god. i have to thank you, captain, because at this moment, hyunjin is feeling humility, for maybe the first time in his life. aren't you, h.h?” he crosses his arms.  
“frankly, yes, i am, and Captain,” hyunjin takes a breath. “i'm sorry.” he perks up and points out the window. “but also, look, there’s hyungsuk. humility over. i'm amazing.”  
“go.” chan sighs.  
the three of them get out of the car, hyunjin scrambles to pull on his bulletproof vest and draw his gun. seungmin and chan do the same, but more sophisticatedly.  
a moment later, the enter a maze-like building and hear a metal door slam down.  
“he couldn’t lock himself in. split up and find the ones that are unlocked.” seungmin glances around.  
“looks like we all got door duty.” chan snorts.  
“i see what you did there. nice.” hyunjin grins.  
they split up -- chan and seungmin go one way, hyunjin goes the other.  
hyunjin finds an open storage locker and peers in, he finds a large parrot.  
“i'm lonely.” the parrot squawks.  
“hang in there, buddy.” hyunjin sympathizes, giving the parrot a sad smile.  
at another locker, seungmin and chan round a corner to find a janitor waxing the floor. the janitor sees them and looks scared. seungmin gives him the “move aside” motion. the janitor gives _them_ the “move aside” motion, and points to the waxing machine. they motion “move aside!” in response. the janitor motions “YOU move aside!”. seungmin sighs in exasperation as he and chan are forced to inch around the janitor and the already waxed floor.

hyungsuk is on his way out, lowers the door, turns around, and sees hyunjin with gun drawn.  
“hello, hyungsuk.” hyunjin greets.  
hyungsuk moves his coat to reveal he has a gun. “you can't stop me. i’m going.” he frowns.  
“you're not going, actually.” hyunjin smiles. “ because if you’ll just take a quick peek to your right, you’ll see detectives han and lee.”  
hyungsuk looks to his right, to find jisung and felix with their guns drawn.  
“over there is detective seungmin. and behind you is captain bang. can you believe that? a captain, on a stakeout!” hyunjin boasts proudly. “he's kind of a hands-on dude. point is, we have you surrounded.” hyunjin takes a moment, a smile growing on his face. “oh my god, i figured out the tie thing! captain! hey, i figured it out!”  
“maybe now’s not the best time, detective.” chan makes a face at hyunjin.  
“it's a _uniform_. we're a team, and ties are part of the uniform for that team. right.” hyunjin nods.  
“...you're asking me what team?” hyungsuk asks.  
“no, you shut up.” hyunjin waves hyungsuk away. “it's important to you because you were kept off that team, and now you’re the coach and you want us all to wear the same uniform. boom! i nailed it.” hyunjin boasts.  
“yes, you did. now, please arrest hyungsuk.” chan urges.  
“oh, right. cool.” hyunjin nods. “okay, hyungsuk, gun  
down. get on the ground and put your hands on your—”  
hyungsuk drops his gun and slowly starts to get down, then bolts in seungmin’s direction.  
“—ugh i hate running.” hyunjin says in the same breath.  
“got him!” seungmin whacks hyungsuk on the leg with his baton. he goes down hard. felix then pins him down as jisung cuffs him. while this happens, hyunjin stands next to chan, a proud smile on his face.  
“that's how we do things in the nine-nine, captain. we catch bad guys, and we look good doing it.” he wiggles and shifts around uncomfortably. chan gives him a look.  
“what's wrong with you, man?” he asks.  
“never took off the speedo. huge mistake. it is _inside_ me.” hyunjin shifts again, and walks off uncomfortably. “great job, team!”

 

* * *

 

later that night, the squad mills around jinyoung’s bar. jaebum, the bartender, hands two pitchers of beer to seungmin and chan, who stand by the bar. hyunjin walks in a few moments later, donning a tuxedo.  
“and what’s this all about, detective?” chan says after giving hyunjin a once over.  
“oh, the tux? i'm done with work. this is how i dress in my free time.” hyunjin grins, smoothing down his suit jacket.  
seungmin smiles behind his pitcher, taking a sip of beer. he shakes his head at hyunjin. chan barely smiles.  
“you did well today, hwang. but you’re going to need a little more humility if you’re going to make captain one day.” he says, leaning against the bar.  
“him?!” seungmin sputters. “if anyone’s going to make captain in this bar, it’s _me_. and you, captain, because you are a captain...” he trails off.  
“yeah, i don’t want your job.” hyunjin orders a beer. “that's the  
last thing i want.”  
chan eyes hyunjin. “okay. guess i was mistaken.” he turns to jaebum, and points to hyunjin. “the beers are on him.”

elsewhere in the bar, minho and jisung sit together at a table, jisung cradles a bottle of beer, while minho sips wine, although empty upside down shot glasses are lined up in front of him.  
“how'd it go with felix?” he asks the younger.  
“well, we will not be seeing a movie. but — and this is big— he called me “sweet.” sweet’s pretty good, right?” he grins positively.  
minho groans and raises his hand to signal for more shots. “sweet’s not good. grow a pair.”

an hour and a bit later, the whole squad is gathered together in the table area. they all listen to hyunjin, who is wrapping up the story of their case.  
“gotta give it up, seungmin took him down hard. well done.” he notices seungmin's smile. “it was hot. i was very into it.”  
“ugh,” seungmin scrunches his nose. “just when you’re being sincere, you ruin everything.”  
“yeah, that’s kind of my move.” hyunjin nods and grins.  
seungmin laughs happily and raises his glass to the older, hyunjin raises his back.  
woojin taps his fingers against his ginger ale can. “hoo boy. so glad _i_ wasn't there.” he chuckles nervously.  
“i think you would’ve handled yourself just fine.” chan smiles at woojin, who smiles back weakly. chan stands.  
“every cop is different. every precinct is different. but this. this is the nine-nine. you want to be on this team? you grind for it. get cases, work cases, solve cases. the right way.” he raises a glass. “to the detectives of the nine-nine.”  
hyunjin raises his bottle too. “and to captain bang...’s best detective, hwang hyunjin.”  
the other detectives groan and throw peanuts at him. hyunjin raises his bottle again before taking a swing. chan shakes his head and smiles, slightly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> might be my last fic for a while... hope you liked it.  
> find me on twt @ dreambyeol ^____^


End file.
